Trust
by torajune28
Summary: Harry tried to go on his "own" but was stopped. Based on Deathly Hallows I and II. I don't own anything :D Go to my page for full disclaimer.
1. Part One

Hello! I did another Harry Potter... but this time out of joy. Thank you Yuko, for putting me through this! ;P Two-shot. Maybe three?

* * *

I closed the door quietly behind me and set out for the long grass just on the edge of the yard. I heard the door ajar slightly and knew that someone had followed me. But I didn't turn around. I couldn't. I had no choice but to keep going, to find a horcrux, to meet with _him._

"Harry."

So it was Ron.

"Out for a stroll, are we?"

I sighed. He wasn't going to let me go. _He _would be here any minute and Ron would see him. "No one else is going to die for me."

He grunted and moved closer to me. I was slowly edging towards the tall grass, hoping he would turn around and go back into the Burrow. "You think Mad Eye died for you?" Of course not.

"Looking at the situation-"

"You may be the _Chosen One_ but this is much bigger than that," Ron interrupted.

"Harry!" And here _he_ came. He just had to arrive right on queue. I looked at my watch. Not a minute late or too soon. Good ole Malfoy.

His blonde, slicked back hair poked its way through the tall grass. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Frustrated, I blew out lungs full of air. "No, Ron is-"

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here?" Ron interrupted…again.

"Go back inside, Ron!" I yelled. Enough with being quiet, there was no point now. "I'm leaving…with Malfoy. Go back inside and don't look for me."

He temporarily forgot about Draco and focused his attention on me. "What about the wedding? Hermoine and me? Are you just going to leave us?" He refocused on the blonde. "And go with _him_?"

I smirked. "The wedding… no matter who it is, Ron, is not important to me. But finding the horcruxes is."

He took a breath and calmed himself. "You cannot leave the Burrow. You will only be making you-know-who's job easier." Ron eyed Draco with malice. "I don't know the story between you two gits but you can bring him in. He stays _away _from my family. I'm waking everyone up."

His red hair swished with the turning of his head, and he made his way back to the front door. Draco walked closer to me, hesitantly but with purpose. "I suppose this means our plan is ruined?"

I nodded and turned towards him. "Were you followed? Do they know you left? Are you okay? What has he done-"

"I'm fine, love." He kissed my forehead and I leaned into the touch. "What happened to secrecy?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. I squeezed and buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry. You'll have to go back. I thought I could, but he heard me leave."

Draco laced his fingers on the small of my back, resting his chin on my head. "I know. It's not your fault. We thought this might happen which is why I had to sneak around, remember?"

I nodded. We had planned to sneak away together, to find the horcruxes with each other. I was to sneak away from the Burrow before they had a chance to find out my plan and Draco was to fade from his home, hopefully without his father or Voldemort finding out. He had succeeded and Harry Potter had failed. Not what was expected.

"The opposite of our anticipated outcome," Draco said. He brushed his lips across my scalp and I shivered.

"Lets go. I think we've kept them waiting long enough." Our lips met in a short, heated kiss, and I took his hand, leading him to the Burrow's door.

The living room was lit, everyone downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George, Remus, Tonks, and Hermoine and Ron of course. All eyes were on us as we walked through the door, hand in hand. Ron's face lit with anger, the color of his hair paling in comparison.

"And so we see the true Harry Potter," Tonks stated. She smirked and looked over to Remus, who was fuming at the ears. She rolled her eyes and knocked him with her elbow.

"Harry, you and… you guys are… when?" Ginny had tears in her eyes. She was hugging her mother while she sat on the couch. I knew this would bite me in the bum one day.

"Blimey, Harry-" Fred started.

"You're gay!" George finished.

I retaliated. "So what if I am?"

George laughed. "No problem, mate. Saying the obvious, was all."

Ginny wailed. I winced. Draco grabbed my other hand and held them from behind, placing me in front of him. I felt his thumbs rubbing soft circles on my palms and I calmed. "Draco and I… we have…"

"Since Diggory died," Draco replied for me.

Hermoine seemed to be digging through her thoughts. "But that was before Dumbledore died, and before you suspected him as a Death Eater, before he ran off with them… before…everything."

I nodded and gripped Draco tighter. "Yes. We went…on a break." I looked at him and I could feel my eyes watering. _I'm so sorry_, I mouthed. I cast that stupid curse, the _Sectum Sempra,_ and almost killed him. "But, after Dumbledore died, when he couldn't do it, I knew he didn't want to do what he was doing. When he followed Snape, he turned towards me, and his eyes… They were the same, but filled with fear and regret. But I knew, or at least thought I knew, that we couldn't…be."

His body pushed against mine from behind and his hands wrapped around me, linking right under my chest. "After that, I knew I had to get in touch with him somehow. I couldn't owl him, and since he lives in this world, he wouldn't have muggle contraptions to work with." I smiled when I felt the vibrations of his chuckling on my back.

"Then how did you? Keep in touch, I mean." Fleur smiled. She was sitting on the arm of the couch, holding hands with Bill, who was standing next to her.

"We dreamed." I turned to Hermoine. "Have you heard of the spell _desiderium somnium? _

"No… I haven't." She seemed miffed and I smiled at her.

"Desire Dreams," I told her. "When you and the other whom you are thinking about are under that spell at the same time, you can communicate through your dreams."

"Uh huh… And how do you know when to cast it?" Fred asked. He and George were both standing next to the fireplace.

"How did you guys get together the first time?" George questioned.

Draco lifted his head and spoke. "At first… I knew that I had to talk to him. I owled him with my mothers owl because I knew I wasn't being monitored yet. If I wanted to tell him the truth, I had to as soon as possible. So I wrote the spell down, the time I was going to sleep that night, and…"

"I got it, though I was overwhelmingly suspicious. But, after Luna took a look at it, she said that it was safe. I did it. And I don't regret it at all."

"If you did I don't know what I'd do." Draco kissed the back of my head.

Mrs. Weasley was watching us with a hint of disgust in her eyes. I wasn't sure for which reason. That I hurt her daughter or that I was homosexual. "What do you plan to do now?" she hissed. I sighed.

"Draco must go back. We were planning on running but if they notice he is missing then the first spot they will look is here." He released me and I turned around, ignoring all of the eyes on me. "I love you," I told him. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I love you too." He nuzzled into my neck and I shivered.

"Must you leave now?" Arthur asked. His wife whipped her head at his question. Mr. Weasley shook his head at her. "Harry is our son too, Molly. We want him to be happy, and he is with Mal- Draco at his side."

* * *

And there you have it! Working on part two :) Now I must get back to my Criminal Minds :D


	2. Part Two

Yey! Part Two! And What happened to Criminal Minds, you ask? My heart burns and I have brain blockage. I shall go to my handy idea generator and be back soon with an Idea :) yeahs.

* * *

Molly bit her lip and rubbed Ginny's shoulder.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ginny asked. She wiped a tear away.

"I… thought I would never see Draco the same again. But I did. And I'm sorry for using you as an escape. I love Draco."

Ginny nodded, throwing her ginger hair back behind her ears. "Can we trust you? Will anyone notice if you are out til morning?"

Draco's eyebrows raised to his hair line when he realized she was talking to him. "Yes, you can. I promise. I would never betray Harry… and I don't believe so. We're supposed to reconvene tomorrow night at 5. We're supposed to be attacking somewhere at 7 but I'm not entirely sure where." Both of our eyes were studying the family closely.

"Our wedding is tomorrow," Bill claimed solemnly. "And around that time as well." Fleur looked down at her fiddling hands. Bill kissed the corner of her mouth as he knelt down in front of her. "We know what to expect now and we will take care of it."

"I know," she nodded, with tears in her eyes. "I know." She stood and they both headed up the winding stairs of the Burrow.

Arthur gripped his wife's shoulder. "You are welcome to stay…until tomorrow morning, Draco." I perked up.

"Can he really?" Mrs. Weasley turned around and I shut my mouth. She frowned, held her hubby's hand tightly, and quickly rushed up the stairs.

Fred and George walked over to Draco and I, who were still in the front door entrance. "I don't think you want to sleep in those clothes," George started as he surveyed Draco's suit.

"So we could borrow you a pair of our pajama's if you'd like." Fred smiled. I returned it and thanked them.

"I thank you, as well, George and Fred. For opening your home to me and lending me your clothes…" I could see the hesitance in Draco's face for taking tattered clothing, but he accepted them nonetheless.

"No problem. We've never had too much of a problem with you, old git." Fred and George said in unison. They laughed as they stormed up the stairs.

"We'll leave them-"

"In the spare bedroom!" I couldn't tell who said what.

Hermoine yanked me from Draco and into her arms. She squashed me to her body. Forget Voldemort coming for me, she'd kill me before he could. "If this is what you want, Harry, I have no problem accepting that. You are my best friend, and you will always be."

Ron was lurking behind her, an unsatisfied look crossing his features. "You're my best mate Harry. I suppose I have no choice but to believe that you know what is best for you…"

"Of course, Ron. I know what I'm doing…this time." His scowl broke for a smile and I laughed as Hermoine let him in the hug. "I love you guys, you know that right?"

They both held me tighter and I took that as a yes. "I suppose you and Draco are going to the lower guest room… So… Hermoine, you and I will be sharing a room."

She let go and crimson rushed through her cheeks. "That means nothing. We've done it before."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, have you now?"

Hermoine crashed into a heap of red and I slapped his arm playfully. "Ssshh," I told him.

Ron shrugged his shoulders when Hermoine glared at him. She tossed her hair to the side, grabbed the wooden railing and stalked up the stairs with defined class.

"Thank you two, very much, for pissing off the mother lion."

I laughed. "Now the father lion must go calm her down." He burned red, this time due to embarrassment instead of anger. He punched my shoulder and followed the lioness to their den.

"And where are we sleeping?" Draco asked. He was back behind me and my shoulders felt like they were in heaven as he slipped my rucksack off and my coat as well. He started to rub them and I almost collapsed from the pleasure.

"Up there, on the second floor. The closest room to the front door. I assume they want us to waste no time in getting you back tomorrow morning." He chuckled and I placed my hands on top of his as I made my way to the steps. We got in front of the door when his legs stopped moving.

"I hate to say this, love, but you probably won't be getting any sleep tonight."

I felt my face get hot, as if an iron was almost pressed against my skin. "I didn't think so," I replied. I felt the heat of his breath on my neck and the caresses of his hands on my skin. Chills ran down my neck, my spine, my legs, and made my toes tingle. I slumped back a bit and he hugged me tighter. His lips grazed my ear lobe and I winced.

"Ah- ah. Not so loud, Chartreuse." His nickname for me, meaning emerald green, made me smirk. I nuzzled into him and he turned me around. My hands were clutching his side, my elbows practically stabbing my side. He threaded his arms through mine and held me tight to him. I gasped when his tongue followed the line of my mental and ended at the corner of my mouth. He pushed me into the room, his lips never leaving my skin.

The door shut, but my mind couldn't process that he had kicked it and managed to get my shirt off at the same time. I shivered at the sudden loss of warmth when he pushed me onto the bed. His hands found my slacks button and he undid them, pulling them off in one swift movement. The bed creaked as he crawled over me, his thighs on either side of me.

"Now why am I almost naked, when the only thing you have off is your jacket?" I smirked at him and he bit my bottom lip.

"Because I find it satisfying to strip you naked first. Don't worry, Harry." He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. "I'm not too far behind."

I slid my hand around his neck and brought him down to me so I could kiss his delectable lips. He groaned when I kneaded his lips between my teeth and I moaned when his tongue invaded my mouth with no mercy.

"Hon, you shouldn't tease. I might lose control and this'll end faster than a snitch can fly."

I laughed at first, but gasped when I was thrown above the bed. My briefs were gone and his pants were now unzipped. "Are you using magic?" I asked.

The corner of his mouth twitched and I got my answer. "I don't think that's the proper use of the arts, Draco."

He tipped my neck up and licked a line from my ear to the base of my neck. He sucked there, and let his tongue drag until he grazed my nipple.

"You do know… that… you… are making me… so hot," he said, pausing to swirl my bud between his tongue and teeth. I moaned and arched my back. His other hand was gently rubbing me up and down, up and down. I drew my legs closer to my body, opening them in the process. He gave me room, and slid his legs underneath mine.

"I should prepare you first, but I really don't want to."

I moaned in response, his pace getting quicker.

"Oh, but I have to, Harry. Otherwise you could get seriously hurt. Detrimentally, even." His tone was mocking. "So I am going to. But reluctantly, you mind."

I nodded, appreciating his choice and gripped the duna cover tighter. Suddenly my backside was cooler and I knew that he had used that lubrication spell he found. His index and middle fingers made their way inside of me, pulling and pushing. I could feel him, how close he was to my sweet spot.

"Harry, can you open up for me? Just a bit, love. I don't want to suffocate if you know what I mean?"

I blushed and tried to relax more. He grabbed one of my hands, pulled it to him, and kissed my knuckles. "I'm only joking, Chartreuse."

On that note, I bit my lip to stop the whine coming from my throat. He pushed into me so quick I hadn't noticed 'til I had clenched. His pace increased and I scraped my fingers against his arm, gripping as tight as I could. My voice was about to lose it, and he pulled me closer to him. Taking this as an opportunity, I bit into his shoulder and let out the moan that was threatening to kill my vocal chords. He winced and his hips bucked deeper, causing me to bite harder.

His groan was worth the faster, harder pace he chose to go. My legs wrapped around his waist and he paused for a millisecond. A few more thrusts and he stopped altogether. I huffed as he pulled out and pouted as he sat up.

What?" I asked.

"Ride me," he said.

My eyebrows shot up and disappeared into my hairline. I sat up and licked his lips. "Really?"

He grinned and turned us over so that he was lying down and I was straddling him. "I'm waiting."

I slid up to his stomach and lifted my body up. It was hard to line up when I wasn't in control, but he made it easier for me by holding himself straight. I went down slowly, and he yanked me.

"Angh!" I went too loud. He covered my mouth with his hand and laughed quietly.

"You feel so good like this, Harry. Amazing, actually." His tone was hushed, his voice cracking.

His thrust left me half suspended in air and I came down hard, my body feeling like it was about to break. It registered that I could possibly see him for the last time tonight. Any apprehensions I had before flew from my mind and I lost control of every part of me.

DHDH

"I love you," he said, his breath ghosting across the top of my head.

"Don't do that." I only noticed how iron like my voice was after it had come out of my mouth. "No… I love you too. I love you, so much. I just meant… don't talk to me like it's the last time we will see each other. You can't do that. You're not allowed."

Draco sighed. "It was _afterglow_, love, not a 'last time' speech. This won't be the last time we see each other."

I nodded and tightened my grip around him. "You're right."

DHDH

"I'll see you, you know that." His arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I know. I know that we will. I _do_." I kept repeating this to myself like a mantra. Ron and Hermoine had woken up to help me send him off. I know they didn't want to but they did just to make me happy.

I held him so tight, my fingers were burning white. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my mouth. He lingered there for a minute, maybe two and I lightly pushed him away.

"Don't get into trouble, love." He smiled at my light rebuttal and nodded.

"I won't. You try not to either." He started stepping back and I could feel the tears building up behind my peepers.

I turned around and began walking back to the house. "I'm a magnet for trouble, you know that."

Ron and Hermoine were at the front door, their joined hands now separated. I reached for Mione first, then Ron, and I pulled them both into a hug. I could still feel his Ash grey eyes on my back, but the feeling disappeared after a second or so.

* * *

Part two end! I think I might make a part three :)

* * *

I'm debating on a part three. I shall see :)


	3. Part Three

So I decided to do a part three. Maybe a part four? :D

* * *

When I woke up, I was no longer in the woods surrounded by rank and rancid dark wizards. I was inside of a manor surrounded by rank and rancid dark wizards. Bellatrix loomed over me, her face scrunched in what could have been confusion. She wiggled her nose and turned on her heel. "It kind of looks like him. But…its so ugly."

Was she talking about me? How mean could she get? I have been told many times that I am handsome… even cute. Not particularly what I wanted to hear but I could make do. Wait a minute. Didn't Hermoine hit me with a spell before I blacked out? Could it have been some kind of transformation spell?

"Well, young Malfoy? What do you think?" My eyes snapped open and I had to physically will myself not to shoot my head up. I could feel his gaze on the top of my head and I think I almost cried.

Bellatrix pulled my hair back and I winced. "He's not wearing his glasses and I don't see a scar… You've been alongside him all these years so you should be able to tell, right?"

Draco searched my face. I don't know who I looked like, or maybe even what, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. I kept the heat from my cheeks and focused on the bridge of his nose so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. What a beautiful bridge it was, too. It was long and thin, but curved ever so slightly.

"I can't tell, aunty. The face is deformed so badly. I-I feel sorry for the git." Draco's voice didn't crack or strain, and I almost smiled at how well he could play dumb. He knew it was me, he must have seen my green eyes through the swelling of my "deformed" face.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue and threw me down. "Take them downstairs," she ordered. The foul stench from these guys honestly made me want to expel my contents, but I was becoming extremely good at restraining myself.

The door clicked behind me and I knew someone else was down here with me. "Harry! Ron!"

Luna's voice was still cheery and dream-like. "Luna!" I hugged her and she smiled her usual smile.

"You look horrid, Harry. Absolutely dreadful. Did you fall off of a hippogriff into a field of pine trees?"

"Thank you for that, Luna."

"Wait a second, how could you tell it was him?" Ron asked.

She turned towards me. "Oh, Harry, I could recognize you from a mile away. Even without the glasses I can tell the wrackspurts love your mind."

I sighed and Ron gave me the same look I had. This woman really was a little loony. "Great. No one knows it's me yet," Ron humped. "Well they suspect…but they don't _know. _So_ please _keep quiet."

"Very well." Luna skipped a few pillars away. "But I'm not the only one down here."

DHDH

Hermoine screamed when she saw us. Bellatrix ripped her head back by the hair and pulled her near the fireplace. I ran towards the dark wizards and Dobby pushed them back with his magic. Draco was standing directly beside them and I barreled into him. He looked into my eyes and then to his wand, and let it go. I grabbed it, understanding the message, and pushed him back with all my might.

The dark wizards were down, but Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix were still up. Hermoine was still in her hands.

"Put the wands down and I might let this mud blood go." Bellatrix held Hermoine by the neck. We were doomed.

Draco stood up and moved closer to his mother. She patted his shoulder and brought him closer.

"Now," that rotten wench demanded.

Ron and I dropped them and Draco promptly picked them up after being pushed by his father. He glanced into my eyes and I could see the fear. He didn't want to do this to me, not at all. But he had no choice.

"Call him!" Bellatrix sang. "Call him, call him, call him!"

Lucius walked to the middle of the room and rolled up his sleeve. He pointed to the dark mark and was just about to call him when a noise stopped everyone in their tracks. There was a clinking sound, then something rolled. Bellatrix looked up, and we all followed. Dobby was unscrewing the chandelier, which was now in motion to the floor.

Bellatrix screamed and released Hermoine, causing chaos to ensue. I jumped towards Draco and took his hands in mine. "Here," he said in a hushed tone. I grabbed the wands and was pulled into an inordinarily short embrace. He pecked my mouth and I almost burst into tears. What if this was the last time we would see each other alive? His mother stared into my eyes and I realized we could be seen. Tears filled hers and she shook her head. "_Go" _she mouthed. _"Be safe"_ she said to me. I nodded.

Ron yanked me up and both Hermoine and I curled into him. Dobby grabbed his and Luna's hand, who had the lout, and he took off. We apparated to a beach it looked like. I found Hermoine, Ron, the Gringotts rat and Luna in a second, but I couldn't find Dobby.

"Harry," his voice called out. I knew something was wrong. Why were more people dying? Why wasn't Draco with me?

* * *

Yeys! Hope you enjoyed! Please review?


	4. Part Four

_Yey! I wrote a chapter four :D Short but fun? *edited_

* * *

"I found it!" I screamed, picking up the diadem. It was beautiful, really, but I could feel Voldemort radiating from it.

"Well, well," I recognized that voice. It was Draco's. Only, it was hesitant, and as I turned around I realized why. "W- What brings you here, Potter?" He tried to look confident, his hand held up his mothers wand, his eyes watching mine behind my glasses. And even through that glass, through his façade, I could feel his reluctance.

"I could a-ask you the same," I say, playing along.

"You have something of mine." His lips pulled up on one side, genuinely enough.

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

"It's my mothers…" Only now I wonder if he knows what happened between his mother and I, even if only a second passed between us.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asks. I swivel my head to find him and Hermione behind me, both with wands at a battle position. "You knew it was him but you didn't tell Bellatrix. Why not?"

"Come on, Draco. Do it." Goyle says into his ear, his face contorted in a gross pleasure.

Hermione disarms Goyle and he retaliates with an unforgivable curse. Dodging his poor aim, I accidentally let the diadem fly. The three take off down the aisle as she lets another blow go, me pushing her to the side to make sure she doesn't hit Draco. I want to run after him, but Ron beats me to it.

Hermione stares at me and I stare at the pile of…things! that the diadem was now somewhere in. I fumble up the pile and just as I find it, Ron's screams had turned from angry to scared. He rounded the corner and I climbed down in time to see Goyle flicking his wand as he tried to make the spell stop. He gave up and threw it and Draco's eyes widened as he turned away from Goyle. Zabini grabbed him and pulled him to the side, while Hermione grabbed me, and the three of us ran into the maze of random objects.

As we made our way further down, the fire closed in on us from all sides. I managed to block the fume closer to us and Ron stumbled back, falling onto a pile of things, which led to him finding our way out.

Just as that blasted fire caught up to us, we managed to hop onto a broom each and fly away. I could only hope that Draco got out safely as we passed through the room, engulfed in what felt like the sun.

We were getting closer to the entrance when we passed a figure falling into the flames. We zipped past, a flash of platinum out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on!" Ron screamed, seeing that I had slowed down.

"We can't just leave him!" I screamed, and I could feel tears in the back of my throat.

They followed me as I rounded and flew faster than I thought I could.

"If we die for _him_, Harry, I'm gonna kill you!"

I reached my hand out to Draco, barely listening to Ron, and that sick feeling never left me until I grabbed his hand, pulling him behind me. "Harry," he had to yell into my ear. I cooled as he squeezed me, a weird sensation since my body always warmed around him. He kissed the shell of my ear and I shuddered as we made it to the door. "I love you," he told me, just before we flew through the door, the broom crashing to the floor. He fell feet from me, his eyes wide. We were followed by Hermione who did the same as us, and Ron, who fell off before he let the broom go, causing Zabini to go clattering to the ground.

I rolled over onto my stomach and Draco kicked the diadem that had fallen to the ground towards me. Zabini pulled him by the collar and apparated the two of them away. I wanted to scream his name out until I could no longer hear my voice, punch the ground until I needed plasters, kick until my legs cramped. But I didn't. I had a duty and I was going to carry it out. Hermione and Ron ran to me and the diadem began to shake.

"Harry!" Hermione called, tossing me the fang. I sat up, caught it and stabbed the diadem, causing the remnants of Voldemort's soul to pour out. I scooted back, my scar starting to ache, and Ron kicked the horcrux into the Room of Requirement, the doors closing by themselves. I slumped back against the pillar and wanted to rest. But, once again, I cannot. I must go on.

* * *

_...Okay, it was EXTREMELY short. My bad... Maybe a fifth?_


	5. Part Five

Hey look! IT happened! A part five :D

* * *

Dumbledore always said the craziest things. But this time, I understood what he meant. I breathed in slowly and I could feel that I had been dead. "Check him," that cold voice called, and I panicked.

Narcissa Malfoy kneeled behind me and placed her hand on my neck. "Thank goodness," she said under her breath, and she smoothed stray hairs from my neck. "Draco…my boy… is he safe?" I nodded lightly, hoping not to disturb the leaves too much. "When the fighting begins," I whispered to her, in my smallest and fastest voice possible. "Take him and leave. They'll kill him." She sighed heavily and stood, squeezing my shoulder quickly. "He is dead."

I release a soft breath of air, and Hagrid's rough voice spoke. "No… no, no, no!" He was sorrowful, but I could not yet comfort him. The man who killed my parents laughed at him and ordered him to carry me. If not for his hair and thick clothing, I would have been discovered. Thank Merlin.

It took a long time, but we finally made it through the arches of Hogwarts. The Death Eaters lined the entrance, Hagrid nearing the long stone corridor. I could feel all eyes on me and then I heard Ginny's voice, asking who was in Hagrid's arms. "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort declared. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. Twice he had hit me with the spell and twice it had failed him.

* * *

Draco watched, his face contorting into an ugly frown. Voldmort spoke again, but he couldn't hear. His eyes were glued to the corpse in Hagrid's arms. "If anyone would like to join me, now is the time."

Lucius, his voice quivering and harsh, spoke his sons name. "Draco!"

All eyes went to the blonde and they saw the expression on his face. His eyes were watering, his mouth pulled into a frown that could only be made before crying. He shook his head, not moving from the spot. Everyone else thought it was from fear but the Weasleys and Hermione knew the real reason.

"Draco, come here!" His father voice was harsher and Harry found himself thinking, _He doesn't want to, you twit! Just let him go_.

"Draco, love, come here." His mothers voice was soothing. "It's going to be alright." His footsteps were hesitant but they eventually neared the strongest dark wizard in history. The man-like thing gripped him in a hug and his arms stayed at his side in disgust. He walked to his mother and she hugged him, kissing his forehead. "I promise it's okay," she told him as Voldemort continued on.

"How can it be, mum? I-I might as well be dead." Narcissa pulled her son in closer to her.

"No, you can't be, then he'd be sad." Her thumb brushed away the soot on his cheek.

Draco whipped his head up, realizing his mother knew. "M-mum-"

"Sshh," she hushed him. "I love you more than anything, my boy, and I only want you to be happy-"

A loud yell from the Longbottom boy made them all turn their heads. The Gryffindor sword was in his hand and the defenders all had their wands out. A thud came from where Hagrid was and suddenly, Harry's form was turning his wand on Nagini. It backfired, hitting a cluster of Death Eaters and sending them flying. Narcissa had to hold Draco back as he lunged for Harry. The young wizard turned and ran into the stone corridor, Voldemort snapping curses behind him. He finally made it to the door and yelled to his comrades as they ran into the school.

Draco was pulling against his mother as hard as he could, her body holding to him as well as her arms and legs could manage. "He doesn't want you to go, Draco! You have to stay here! They might kill you, his side or ours, Draco! He doesn't want that."

Lucius seemed to come from his stupor, his eyes watching his wife with curiosity. "_He_? Who is _he_?" He walked over to her, his raggedy face pulled in a frown. "Who_._ Is_. He?"_

Narcissa turned, her face covered in anger. "Do not come near my boy or I will kill you!"

He jumped at the malice in her voice, staring at his son hesitantly who had tears streaming down his face. He had given up fighting his mother, his body leaning on hers. She pulled him down over the bridge, waiting until commotion from the battle was over. Lucius silently slinked behind them, his back hunched, dignity had flown away a while ago.

The castle went quiet, the whooshing and clatters and bangs and crunches from the battle coming to an end. Almost instantaneously, Narcissa let her son go and he bolted from her arms, running down the bridge at top speed. She watched him go, a happy frown on her face, wondering what life held for them in the future.

Draco busted into the main hall, most eyes turning to him. Though it was glorious Voldemort had been killed, almost no one was celebrating, their eyes filled with grief. He spotted Hermione, who was walking with Ron to the end of the room. He ran to them, panic in his voice. "Where is he?" He almost screamed.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but shut it, a small smile spreading across her face. She nodded behind him and he turned, seeing Harry who was covered in dirt and grime, his glasses missing. Green eyes watered, tears falling from them as four long pairs of legs broke into a run.

Harry slammed into Draco, his arms death gripping the long, elegant neck he loved so much. Draco sealed his hands around the thin waist in his arms, his breath hitching as Harry kissed his neck fervently. He pulled away, bringing their mouths together, tongues invading territory, fighting for dominance, salty from Harry's tears. They ignored -or rather, didn't hear- the muted gasps and exclamations. Draco brought a hand up to rake through the raven messier-than-usual mop, letting it rest on his neck, his thumb brushing Harry's cheeks, brushing tears away.

"I love you, Chartreuse," His voice cracked and his eyes watered, but he held himself in check.

Harry shook his head, his hands fisting the fabric of Draco's tattered suit. "I love you too," he cried.

Their lips locked once more, a pleasure sinking into Harry's body he wasn't sure he was going to feel again after today. "You can't leave me again, Harry. I felt dead when I saw your corpse."

The dark haired boy laughed lightly, his heart pounding in his ears. "I-I know. I won't ever put you through that pain again. This time it's for sure. So you can't leave me either, okay?"

The blonde smiled into Harry's hair, nodding his agreement. "Okay."

Their foreheads touched, their bodies relaxing finally in the embrace of the one they love. Harry smiled as ash eyes surveyed him, making sure he really was okay. He leaned in quickly, stealing a peck from Draco.

"Quit snogging, it's disgusting!" Someone yelled, only to be rebutted by Ron.

"Sod off, you tosser! Harry just saved you! Be grateful!"

Draco laughed, Harry joining him after throwing a thankful look to Ron. They let go of each other, keeping their hands together, and joined Ron and Hermione at the end of the dining hall. The four surveyed the room, the looks of shock that followed them, the looks of absolute adoration and appreciation, and it was then that they decided it.

All was well.

* * *

_Obviously I used the line from the book. I am giving credit where it is due and helllllloooooooo Queen, you deserve all the credit for the amazing story you gave us. I mean, okay, I based it off the movies, but that was because it was easier for me to write. I'm lazy, sue me. Thank you for reading. _Trust_ is over now but I'll probably come back to Drarry later :D_


End file.
